Broken in Between Love
by wishes.of.love
Summary: When Hao comes to Hiku's school, Hiku finds herself falling in between. Hiku has problems while trying to find her only one. When kidnapping, mystery, and adventure happens. Who will Hiku choose? This is my first fanfic! Hao and OC! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**It was such a normal day, warm and sunny. **

**I went to school like any normal person, and came home. **

**But today was different. **

**Today there was a new student at school. **

**"Hey, did you guys hear about the new student?" Manta, a short kid but with an intelletual mind said. **

**"Yeah, and he's male!" HoroHoro, a guy with blue hair exclaimed. **

**"Hope he's fun." Yoh yawned. **

**"Yeah, like we would want another male." I smiled at them. **

**"Hmph. Just make sure he's worth our time." Ren sipped his milk from the bottle. **

**"Ren, you seem a bit down." I looked at him. **

**"What are you talking about?" Ren's spike twitched. **

**"Heh. Don't worry about him, Hiku. Ren's just grumpy." Lyserg smiled. **

**"I am not grumpy." Ren turned towards Lyserg, face full of anger. **

**"Well, you are right now." I cut in, trying to calm Ren down. **

**"Oh, so the fight's on." Lyserg stood up. Ren stood up also and pointed his kwan dao at Lyserg. **

**"Stop fighting!" I got in between those two and pushed them away from each other. **

**"Yeah, Hiku's right! Stop fighting!" Chocolove said. **

**We stared at him as he said, "You two should be nice, like spice!" **

**"..."**

**"That was stupid." Lyserg said as Ren and HoroHoro ambushed Chocolove. **

**"Yeah, you said it." Yoh put his hands up on his head. **

**"Uhh..." Manta's mouth was agape. **

**"What's wrong Manta?" I asked. **

**"Why? Who..." Manta pointed at a boy while shaking with sweat. **

**"Who are you?" I asked out of curiousity. **

**Ren and HoroHoro stopped beating up Chocolove to see who came. **

**"You..." Layserg stared wide-eyed at the guy in front of us. **

**"Hao..." Yoh was surprised too. **

**"Hi, miss me, anybody?" the guy asked/said. **

**"..." **

**"Um, excuse me, who are you?" I walked up to him. **

**"Hmmm. You're new to this group, right?" the guy smiled at me. **

**"I'm Hao Asakura, Yoh's twin brother!" Hao cheerfully exclaimed. **

**"Woosh!" Ren's kwan dao went right past me, heading towards Hao. **

**"What are you doing here?" Ren shot Hao a death glare. **

**"Hey, hey. I'm only here to learn. And see my brother and his fian****ce. Right, Anna?" Hao smiled. **

**"Get out of my sight or else." Anna threatened something horrible was going to happen if Hao didn't leave soon. **

**"Okay, okay. I'll leave as soon I'm pleased." Hao turned towards me. "So, you're Hiku, right?" **

**"Uh, yeah. Hiku Akatsuki. Nice to meet you." I smiled. **

**"Well, I'll leave now, since Miss Fian****ce's angry." Hao smiled as a box flew past him. **

**"Bye!" Hao waved. **

**I waved back. **

**"So, you guys know him?" I asked. **

**"Yeah." Lyserg nodded. **

**"Problem with him?" I wondered/said. **

**"Think again." Ren threw away his milk bottle. **

**"Let's go. Class is about to start." Ren started leaving. **

**We walked to class as the bell rang. **

**"Shoot. We'd better hurry if we don't want to be late." I ran as the others. **

**We made it on time as the tardy bell rang. **

**"Go to your seats." the teacher, Mr. Wada said, facing the board. **

**"Today, we have a new student joining us. Hao, you may come in." Mr. Wada announced. **

**The door opened and Hao came in. **

**He smiled at me while coming in. **

**"Hi, my name is Hao Asakura." Hao smiled. **

**The girls were like this. "Kyaa! Did you see that?" "He's so hot!" "Wish he were my boyfriend!" came from everywhere. **

**The boys were like this. "He's related to Yoh!" "They do look alike!" "Wow!" came from the boys. **

**"Ehmm. Class, pay attention. Hao, you may sit next to Hiku." Mr. Wada gestured towards me. **

**"Okay." Hao walked down the aisle to his desk right next to me. **

**"Hi again." Hao smiled. **

**"Hi." I smiled back. **

**As I looked at the front, I saw Ren glaring at Hao. **

**Lyserg noticed too. **

**"Ring!" **

**"Class dismissed." Mr. Wada announced. **

**I gathered my things to go home while the others did so too. **

**Hao was already done, and while waiting for Yoh, he got gathered with girls. **

**They were all like over him. **

**Lovey-dovey with Hao. **

**Ren was always surrounded with girls too. **

**Those two were like, girl attracters. **

**"Are you done?" Lyserg asked. **

**"Yep, let's go." I answered. **

**Lyserg, has emerald eyes and hair and looks kinda like a girl. **

**Yoh, on the other hand, has brown hair and eyes. He always has his headphones on. **

**Anna has blonde hair, auburn eyes that have a speck of yellow in them, and her skin is almost pale. **

**Ren has purple hair, a spike on top of it, and gold eyes that I admire. **

**HoroHoro, like I said earlier, has blue hair and eyes. **

**Hao looks a lot like Yoh except with longer hair. **

**Chocolove has messy hair that's brown or black and he's blind. **

**"Hey Ren! Let's go!" I waved for him to join us. **

**"Okay, I'll be there later." Ren answered/called back. **

**I walked to Hao to let him join us, but he was surrounded by girls. **

**It was very crowded with girls around Hao, so I tried to squeeze in. **

**Luckily, Hao saw me and grabbed my hand. **

**"Sorry ladies, but I have to leave for now. See you tomorrow!" Hao smiled. **

**Hao was still holding my hand, rather pulling me with him by the hand. **

**When we got out of the building, Hao finally let go. He pulled to hard and made my arm ache. **

**"Hey Hao! Let's go!" Yoh yelled. They were already leaving. **

**"Wait up!" I ran, trying to catch up. **

**"Here, I'll lend you a hand." Hao grabbed me by the waist and started running. **

**"Wha-" I was surprised that he could still run while getting hold of me. **

**"Let's go." Hao smiled at me then started running. **

**The wind blew against my face as he ran. **

**"Hi Hao!" girls from every corner cried. **

**Hao waved at them and ran faster. **

**Then he stopped. **

**We finally caught up with Yoh and the others. **

**"Why did you guys leave me behind?" I took out my anger on them. **

**"Well, you were taking a long time, so yeah." HoroHoro explained. **

**"Then you could've stop walking and waited for us to catch up!" I frowned. **

**"It doesn't really matter, because I got to spend some more time with you." Hao smiled at me. **

**'Why does he do that?' I thought as I blushed faintly. **

**"We should go now." Yoh led the way. **

**Yoh and Anna was in front, Chocolove was behind Yoh, HoroHoro and Ren were right behind Chocolove, and I was standing in between Lyserg and Hao. **

**The two of them were giving each other glare challenge while I minded my own business. **

**Hao decided to end the challenge by grabbing me by the arm and pull me back. **

**Lyserg was deciding to end it too, because he also grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. **

**Then another glare challenge started. **

**Only this time I was saved by Ren, who noticed we weren't following. **

**"Thanks!" I whispered. **

**Ren mouthed 'You're welcome'. **

**"Hiku." Lyserg called. **

**I froze in my steps as Lyserg got closer to me. **

**"Um, yeah?" I turned around slowly. **

**"Let's go." Hao pulled me away from Lyserg, but to my pain, they started another glare challenge. **

**I tried to walk away, but Lyserg and Hao wouldn't let go. **

**They only let go when Yoh said, "We're home!". **

**You see, we all live together in the Funbari Inn. **

**Actually, it's supposed to be an onsen, by Anna's idea, but I just call it that. **

**I walked to my room, feeling someone following me. **

**I stopped and started walking again. **

**Then stopped and started. **

**And kept on repeating my same movements until I reached my room. **

**I opened the door slowly and shut it quickly. **

**I started changing into comfortable clothes. **

**I opened the door only to see Ren standing in front of it. **

**"What are you doing here?" I asked. **

**"Checking if you're done changing or whatever you're doing. Let's go downstairs." Ren started leaving. **

**"Wait, Ren. What were you really doing?" I asked, confused. **

**"Just hurry." Ren didn't turn around. **

**I went downstairs, into the living room. **

**"What's wrong?" I asked. **

**"Nothing." HoroHoro replied. **

**"Then why do you all seem so gloomy or something?" I asked, getting impatient. **

**"None of your business." Ren answered coldly. **

**"Okay..." I said, trying to catch what's going on. **

**Then I realized something. **

**"Wait, where are the others?" I looked around frantically, but the only people I saw were Ren, HoroHoro, Hao, and me. **

**"Read it." Hao tossed me a note. **

**The note said, 'If you want them back, then come and get them.' **

**It sounded suspiciously like a kidnap. **

**"How did that?" I couldn't finish. **

**"That's why I called you down quickly. They could've kidnapped you." Ren looked at me. **

**"Thanks, but how do we know where they are?" I asked. **

**"Don't know, but looks like we'll have to skip school for a few days to find them." Hao took me by the arm and led me to Yoh's room. **

**"Look, here's the scratch they made while taking them away." Hao pointed to the scraped wall. **

**"How did you know?" I wondered out loud. **

**"I was changing, when someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and someone charged at me. I dodged, so that person fell on the floor. Then I stepped on him and sent Spirit of Fire to burn him. I walked out of my room and saw Ren kill a guy with his kwan dao. HoroHoro was the same. I saw him freeze the person to death. So Ren went to find you. " Hao explained. **

**"So that's what you were doing outside of my door. You were protecting me. Thanks Ren!" I smiled at Ren. **

**"Whatever." Ren turned around, blushing. **

**"Ooohh, looks like someone is embarrassed." HoroHoro teased. **

**"I AM NOT!" Ren turned around, ready to kill HoroHoro. **

**"You two, stop fighting. What we really need to do right now is find them and kill the people who kidnapped them." Hao said sternly. **

**"Oh, yeah, you're right..." Ren and HoroHoro said at the same time. **

**"Hey! I was supposed to say that!" HoroHoro yelled at Ren, pissed off. **

**"No! I was supposed to!" Ren glared at HoroHoro deathly. **

**"Shut up!" I yelled, seperating them from each other. **

**"You guys fight like a married couple who have issues." Hao sighed. **

**"What about you, jerk?" HoroHoro was quick to get a response back at Hao. **

**"Yeah?" Ren joined in. **

**"I already have a partner, which is Hiku." Hao grabbed me and pulled me closer. **

**"NO WAY!" Ren and HoroHoro both yelled. **

**They pulled me away from Hao, which he grabbed me again, tightly this time, while Ren and HoroHoro were teaming up, pulling my arm. **

**"Ow...my arms aches..." I cried in pain. **

**"Oh, sorry." **

**They let go, leaving me to rub my arms. **

**"We've got to find out where they are. And I mean it this time." Hao ran his hand through his hair. **

**"Yeah, you're right." HoroHoro and Ren said at the time. **

**They looked at each other and glared. **

**Ren's glare was deadly while HoroHoro's glare was ice-cold. **

**"Cut it out!" I pushed them apart. **

**"Ding Dong!" **

**We all stopped what we were thinking and ran to the door. **

**"Who's there?" Hao yelled. **

**"..." **

**No answer. **

**Hao slowly opened the door and we saw no one out there. **

**"Shit, there's no one there!" HoroHoro sighed. **

**"Dumbass." someone said. **

**"AAAAHHHH-" I yelled. **

**Someone covered my mouth before anyone else could hear. **

**The person dragged me away, Ren and them totally unnoticed. **

**"MMmmph!" I tried shouting. **

**"Did you just hear something?" I think Ren said. **

**"Yeah, it sounded like a mmm." HoroHoro looked around. **

**'Couldn't they see me?' I thought. **

**"Wait a second, where's Hiku?" Hao looked franticly for me. **

**"They're so stupid. There's no one who can see through my invisible spell." the 'person' said. **

**"Owhm amer oyum?" I tried saying. (Who are you?)**

**And the 'person' ignored me. **

**"Hsit!" I cursed. (Shit!) **

**"Hiku? Hiku?" Ren shouted. **

**"Where are you?" HoroHoro rhymed in. **

**"Peekaboo!" HoroHoro added. **

**"Shut up." Hao said, ruining the rhyming system. **

**"Hiku, where are you? Hiku, answer me!" Hao yelled. **

**"M'im grhit erhe!" I tried making out the words. (I'm right here!) **

**"Did you just hear that?" Ren asked. **

**"Yeah, and it totally sounded like Hiku." HoroHoro added on. **

**"She's in here! You two, be quiet." Hao closed his eyes. **

**"..." **

**Ren and HoroHoro became silent the moment they heard Hao say 'Be quiet.'. **

**"There she is!" Hao's eyes flashed open and he lunged towards the thing that was holding me. **

**"Waaahhh!" I landed back, the PERSON still taking hold. **

**"Gotcha!" Hao held up the PERSON's hand from me. **

**"Okay, you two, get him!" Hao left the PERSON free for HoroHoro and Ren. **

**"You ass!" The PERSON said. **

**"You're trapped now." HoroHoro smiled. **

**"Yep, so GIVE UP, you ASS." Ren smiled evil-ly. **

**The PERSON finally wasn't grabbing me, so then I decided to play a little with him. **

**"So, who captured Anna, Yoh, Lyserg, and Chocolove? And if you lie to me, I'll kill you." I threatened. **

**"..." The person ignored me. **

**"If you don't answer I'll take my rosary and curse you." I prepared to get my rosary. **

**"No!" The person yelled. **

**"Then answer my question. And I won't forgive you since you held me tight, which hurt my arms." I glared at him. **

**"Fine! My boss ordered me too!" The person said. **

**"So, what's your name?" I said sternly. **

**"My name is EdWard! Please don't kill me!" EdWard shouted. **

**"What's your boss's name?" I pointed a knife at his throat. **

**"Her name is Siku Harika!" EdWard franticly yelled. **

**"Good." I removed the knife from his throat. **

**'Siku...that kinda rhymes with my name. Hiku...Siku...' I thought. **

**"Okay, you can leave now." I sighed. **

**We let EdWard go and I sat down on the couch. **

**"So how are we going to find Siku and them?" Hao asked.**

**Tada! How did you like my first fanfic? Is it good? I hope so! Oh yeah, and I forgot to put this up. Disclaimer: Shaman King is Hiroyuki Takei's. R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, you!"

"Wake up! Or else I'll kick ya!" Someone's voice came.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Yoh, Lyserg, Chocolove, and herself, in a strange room.

Oh, I remember.

I opened my door to go to the living room, but then a guy was standing out there. He grabbed me suddenly and I lost conciousness. I think Hiku is safe, with stupid Hao and Ren, adding loud and annoying HoroHoro. They're strong, so they'll be able to protect her.

"Ugh." Yoh groaned.

"You're finally awake." Anna said.

"Yeah, Anna. Haha, that took a beating out of me." Yoh chuckled.

"You got that right. When we get back, you're going to have to run around the whole hill five, no. You have to run around the whole hill twenty-five times, with weights of thirty." Anna said.

"Aww..." Yoh whined.

"No whining, or worse." Anna said calmly.

"Hey you, blondie." A 'person' said.

"What?" Anna growled.

"Watch it, blondie. Watch who you're talking to." Someone kicked Anna.

"Anna!" Yoh shouted.

"Shut up." Anna said roughly.

"Anna Kyoyama, we have need of you." Someone said.

"For what?" Anna glared into the darkness.

"Why, power of course. We need you to help us. Because you are powerful than most of them. Actually, almost all of them." Someone said.

"No." Anna frowned.

She didn't want anyone using her power. Especially not on greed on something.

"No? Fine, you have some answers. My question is, will you help me on my mission? Answers you are able to say are yes, maybe, definately, or none of above." Someone said.

"None of above." Anna chose.

"Oh, my mistake. There's an 'or else'." Someone said.

A group of people came in silently and grabbed Yoh, Lyserg, and Chocolove away into a different room.

"Now, you can't escape anyway how now. You're here alone, Anna Kyoyama. So just help me." Someone said.

"No way in hell." Anna glared.

"Damn, and I thought it would be easy. You're hard to get to." Someone said.

"Ha, really. Just let me go or else I will freakin kill you." Anna shot her death glare.

"Hey, really. I just need you for one tiny little thing. Can't you even help me on that?" Someone bent down.

"No! I'll never help you, never." Anna turned her head in annoyance.

"So what if I just kill your dear Yoh and others? Hiku, I need to kill her perfectly." Someone said.

"I hate you. You're the worst. Wanting to kill Hiku? Why? What has she done to you?" Anna yelled. "She's done nothing, yet you want to kill her! And yet, why kill the others? WHY?"

"Anna, because. She's in my way. I need to get rid of her to reach my goal. And others? They're going to become an important part of her, so then I'll do whatever to reach my goal." Someone smirked.

"Bitch." Anna murmured.

"Shut up, shit!" Someone kicked Anna.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

"I can't believe this is happenning." Ryu wailed.

After we took care of that EdWard guy, Ryu and Manta came by, only to be faced with angry and bored people.

"Yeah..." Manta the Shorty stated.

"Well, what are we here waiting for? Let's go save them!" I yelled.

"Wait, calm down. Let's get some rest for today. We'll solve something out tomorrow." Hao put his hand on my shoulder.

"O-ok." I stumbled.

Somehow, when Hao touches or talks to me, I don't know what to say.

"Well, I'm going to my room for a while. No one bother me." Ren left.

"Me too. I'm going to go take a break and go laze out from all of this mess." HoroHoro also left to his room.

"Well, what do we do?" Manta asked.

"..."

"Man, I'm bored." Hao scratched his head.

"I'm leaving also." I followed Hao.

Only Ryu and Manta stayed there, standing.

"So Hiku? What do you say?" Hao asked, standing by my doorway.

"W-what?" I wondered.

"Let me in." Hao pushed open my door.

"H-hey! It's r-rude to do that! E-especially in a girl's room!" I blushed, embarrassed. My room wasn't that clean.

"It's alright." Hao smiled.

I blushed. Seeing Hao smile was...so nice.

Hao also blushed a little. "Um, yeah, thank you Hiku..."

I blushed even harder. "OH! Um, I forgot...that you could..."

_'That you could read minds...'_

"Yeah..." Hao ran his hand through his hair.

"Man, this is going to be tough. With Anna, Yoh, Lyserg, and Chocolove gone...I'm stuck with Ren and HoroHoro. Aw, why didn't they happen to kidnap HoroHoro and Ren! Well, at least they took the most annoying people. Hey, you know what?" Hao looked at me.

"W-what?" I stared at him innocently.

"I'm glad they didn't kidnap you. If they did, they would be dead to me." Hao smiled.

I blushed. Sometimes I like Hao a lot.

"Then does that mean you sometimes you don't like me a lot?" Hao asked.

"Oops." I blushed.

"Tell me."

"Nooo..." I turned around.

"C'mon! I want to know if you like me..." Hao made me turn around and grabbed hold of me.

"..." I blushed. Being close to Hao makes me feel dreamy.

"I guess there's no help for it." Hao sighed.

Hao hugged me, which made me blush instantly.

"Do you like me Hiku? I like you, no, I love you."

"Um...Hao..." I started.

"I...I...I li..."

_'I lik-'_

"Stop right there!" HoroHoro burst into my room.

"What are you doing here, baka?" Hao asked.

"Grr, don't continue! Stop hugging Hiku already!" HoroHoro shouted, flustered.

"Yeah, stop it already Hao." Ren glared at Hao.

"Why should we? We were just at a good point. Now, Hiku, tell me." Hao ignored the two of them.

"Um..." I blushed even harder. Hao was inching closer and closer to me every second.

_'Come to me...'_

"Did you here that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" HoroHoro wondered.

"Someone just said, Come to me." My eyes widened.

_'Come and feel me in the silence...'_

I clutched my head. "Are you ok?" Hao asked.

_'I'm calling you...Across the thin air...Come to me...'_

"I'm not going to come to you, you come to me! Who are you?"

_'Is this the place to be...yearning for the angel calling...Ancient melodies...Forest of the night...'_

"I don't know what you're saying! Return everything to normal!" Tears rolled down my face.

"Calm down, Hiku." Hao put his arms around me.

"Don't worry, Hiku! If you're scared, we'll protect you!" HoroHoro also joined in.

"I'll protect you." Ren said.

"..."

"Hmph. So they'll protect Hiku, huh? I wonder how long they can protect her?"

"And the Shaman King too. This will definately be fun..."

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Hao's POV~

What the heck was wrong with Hiku? There was a strange voice, a girl's voice, in her mind. And I was just in the middle of finding out if Hiku liked me or not.

I hugged Hiku, and HoroHoro and Ren also joined in. What was their problem?

_'Take my hand...And I'll lead you...'_

Ugh. Who is that? What is she planning to do?

Hiku's POV~

_'Let me go, I don't want to be led by you!'_

_'Yes...you do...'_

And I just lost conciousness. Right there.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I woke up and saw HoroHoro.

"Yeah, I'll survive." I sat up.

I looked around. HoroHoro was the only one in the room. And to say, ROOM? Is he IN MY ROOM?

"Um, where are-"

"They're in the living room." HoroHoro answered.

"Oh. Then Hao..."

"He carried you to your room. He said he was going to think something out with Ren. And told me to guard you, just in case. So what happened back there?" HoroHoro explained.

I put my hand on my forehead. "I have no idea, but if feels like there was a voice in my mind back there. It was saying weird things."

"That's strange. Only Hao could understand you. You know, he read your mind." HoroHoro said.

"Oh. Of course." I said. I felt dizzy.

"Hey, you ok?" HoroHoro steadied me.

"Yeah, thanks. If you wouldn't mind leaving, letting me stay alone for a while?"

"Ok. I'll be standing outside your door. Give a scream if anything happens." HoroHoro got up and left. Well, he was actually just standing outside the door.

So anyways, what was wrong with me? Who was that voice in me? I need to ask Hao...

I dazed out for a while.

"Knock! Knock!" -I suck at sound effects-

"H-huh? Who is it?"

"It's me, HoroHoro. You were very silent in there, so I thought something else might of happened."

"Oh, nothing happened. Anyways, I need to see Hao." I stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh." HoroHoro backed up.

"Uh, sorry." I accidently bumped into HoroHoro and almost knocked him over.

"It's ok-" HoroHoro suddenly blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, n-nothing!" HoroHoro grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs.

"Oh, you're awake now, Hiku." Hao smiled.

I blushed. "Uh, yeah!"

"So, as I was saying to Ren..." Hao continued what he was saying.

I started dazing off. I didn't really pay mind to what Hao was saying until he suddenly kissed me on the cheek.

"WHA-?" I blushed.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked, seeming really angry.

"Giving my Hiku a kiss to wake her up." Hao smiled.

"She isn't yours!" Ren suddenly grabbed me out of random and marched out of the house.

"Ren, where are you-"

"Shut up!" Ren shouted.

I stared. I stared at Ren wide-eyed. Wondering why he was dragging me somewhere, and where?

Ren stopped. "Ugh, it's just...I..."

"I...don't want you to..." Ren looked pretty frustrated.

"What? You don't want me to?" I wondered.

"I don't like you going near Hao a lot." Ren hugged me.

_'What?'_

"R-ren..." I slowly embraced Ren in a hug. He's really warm, even though he acts cold.

"..." We stood there for a while, then Ren got up.

"Ok, let's go back. If they ask what happened, just say that we walked around the park." Ren started walking ahead.

"Huh? Huh, oh wait!" I ran to catch up.

~~~Back to the house~ :3

"I wonder what happened to Ren..." HoroHoro thought.

"Who knows? Oh, wait, they're back." Hao said. "Hiku!"

"Wah! Hao?" I said, surprised.

"Hey, you guys are back. What did you do Ren?" HoroHoro asked.

"That's none of your business, is it?" Ren glared.

HoroHoro sounded dumb. "Uh, yeah, well, sure! But, I want to know what happened... At least?"

"I want to know what happened too." Hao pouted at me.

I blushed. "Well, if you have to know, we just walked around the park." Ren butted in. "If you don't mind, I'm going to rest now. Excuse me."

"...Well, that was a good explanation..." HoroHoro said.

"It is late now." I yawned.

"I'll carry you upstairs, Hiku." Hao smiled.

I blushed. "Um, no thank you! I'm not used to people carrying me."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I'm very gentle." Hao picked me up. Against my will. Thanks, dude.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. And remember, be on the watch out for anything suspicious." HoroHoro said.

"Gosh, I got it already! I don't need to be reminded twice." I said, annoyed. "Anyways, let me down, Hao!"

"No way." He chuckled.

"Hao, you, you-you, you meanie!" I wailed.

"That's the worst you can say to me?" Hao laughed.

I blushed. Hao was very cute when he laughed.

"Huh? Why are you blushing?" Hao asked.

"HUH? Was I blushing?" I shouted.

"Heh, I guess it really doesn't matter. You look cute when you blush and smile." Hao smiled. "We're at your room now. How about I sleepover in your room tonight?"

Then, just that sudden, I could tell I was blushing. Gosh, I must've been bright red.

"I can protect you that way. From whoever kidnapped Yoh and the others." Hao started taking off his shirt.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"What?" Hao stared at me. "Do you want to change first?"

"No, it's just that-" I pointed to him.

"Oh. What's wrong with it? I often sleep without my shirt."

"No, but, where are you going to sleep?" I blushed. Hao is...is soooo hot! v

"That's what's wrong? I'm sleeping with you." Hao turned around.

"Wah!" I blushed. "No! I don't want to have IT with anyone yet! I want to stay pure and innocent till I'm older or something!" I wailed.

"Don't worry. I won't do any of that to you. I want you to love me Hiku." Hao gave me a hug. "Now...let's go to sleep!" Hao plopped onto my bed.

"Haha, ok then. But you better not do anything when I'm asleep!" I warned him. "Or else.."

"Alright, alright. But I'm going to hug you while we sleep. So nothing can hurt you." Hao pulled me towards him. "Good night, Hiku."

"Good night."

And as promised, Hao didn't do anything to me. I slept peacefully. Before, I could hear Hao's gentle breathing. It feels kinda nice. Uh oh. It looks like I'm falling for him now. I'm falling in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
